Some systems exist in which a vehicle uses sensors in communication with a processor to determine a collision avoidance plan to reduce the likelihood of a collision of the vehicle with other vehicles, structures around the vehicle, or pedestrians. These systems may only use the sensor data from the vehicle itself without gathering other sensor data such as sensor data from other vehicles. These systems may also only determine a collision avoidance plan for the vehicle itself without jointly determining a joint collision avoidance plan for all vehicles which may be involved in the collision. Other systems may jointly determine a joint collision avoidance plan for all vehicles which may be involved in the collision, in an effort to avoid the collision all-together, but may not determine a joint collision damage reduction plan for all vehicles which will reduce damage actually resulting from the occurrence of a collision.
A system and method is needed to reduce or resolve one or more issues of one or more of the existing systems.